Achilles
|Gender = Male|Position = Front|Primary Stat = AGI|image = Achilles_Sprite.jpg|imagewidth =200 |imagecaption = This is why you stretch...|Role = Nuker|Damage Type = Earth}} Hero Intro Front row Nuker. Can do massive damage to a single target. Stat Growth Skills ' Penta-Strike' Strikes a single target with a 7 hit combo. Last hit may knockback. '' '''Effect:' Physical Damage, Multiple hits, Knockback Range: Frontmost row Notes: * Can be inflicted while silenced * Each hit does base amount plus a percentage of his PHY ATK plus a flat amount; 5 more damage per level. * The knockback's success is based on the skill's level and the enemy's level. It can interrupt spellcasting. ' Tremor' Slams the ground, slowing and damaging all surrounding enemies Effect: Physical Damage, Slow Range: Frontmost row Note: * Physical damage is based on the PHY ATK stat; damage increases 5 points per level be ' Berserk' Temporaryboosts Critical '' '''Notes:' * Activates at the start of each battle. * Adds 63 Critical; 3 more per additional level. ' Mighty Might' Increases Physical Attack (Passive) Note: * Adds 41; scales at + 1 PHY ATK per level Rotation The 1st rotation starts initially then the 2nd rotation is repeated: (Berserk) → (AA → Tremor → AA) Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Stocking (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Sturdy Ring (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Wooden Shield (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Bloodsucker (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Heart Ring (Lvl. 9) * 2 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Short Axe (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Dark Cloak (Lvl. 25) * 1 x Giant Bardiche (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Energy Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Life Gem (Lvl. 12) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * 1 x Claw Knuckles (Lvl. 2) Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Heaven's Anvil (Lvl. 34) * 1 x Thunder Fist (Lvl. 32) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Heroic Claymore (Lvl. 23) * 1 x Gladiator Belt (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Bladed Boots (Lvl. 19) Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Heaven's Hammer (Lvl. 44) * 1 x Palmed Scarf (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Butcher Knife (Lvl. 26) * 1 x Windy Ring (Lvl. 15) * 1 x Bladed Boots (Lvl. 19) Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Dark Cloak (Lvl. 25) * 1 x Bladed Boots (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Siamese Blades (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Shadow Axe (Lvl. 53) Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Flame Heart (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Giant Bardiche (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) * 1 x Arousal Armor (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Life Gem (Lvl. 12) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Titan Axe (Lvl. 43) * 1 x Thunder Fist (Lvl. 32) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Dark Cloak (Lvl. 25) * 1 x Heaven's Anvil (Lvl. 34) * 1 x Golden Javelin (Lvl. 24) * 1 x Titan Vow (Lvl. 78) * 1 x Smelling Salt (Lvl. 52) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Forest Blade (Lvl. 73) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Last Judgment (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Titan Vow (Lvl. 78) * 1 x Divine Ring (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Earthcutter (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Trojan Blade (Lvl. 84) Orange → Orange + 1 * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Orb of Dreams * 1 x Shadow Axe * 1 x Sanctos Sword * 1 x Rune Blade Orange + 1 → Orange + 2 * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Flash Arrows * 1 x War Plate * 1 x Ceremonial Robe * 1 x Apocalypse Claymore Orange + 2 * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Thanatos Stone * 1 x Dragonia Plate * 1 x Crimson Splitter * 1 x Solaris Axe Final Stats * STR: 1389 (1212+177) * INT: 564 (489+75) * AGI: 1052 (932+120) * Max HP: 28771(24005+4766) * PHY ATK: 2189 (1823+366) (including +80 for Mighty Might) * MAG ATK: 1357 (1177+180) * Armor: 350 (311+39) * Resist: 203 (141+62) * Physical Crit: 445 (573+93) * HP Regen: 3255 (1715+1540) * Rage Regen: 322 * Dodge: 45 (0+45) * Piercing: 5 * Life Steal: 63 Strategy Hero Shard Locations *Chiron's Request - Chapter 3 (Elite) * Half and Half - Chapter 6 (Elite) * Sacred Flame - Chapter 12 (Elite) Quotes *(On selection) - "I eat my foes for breakfast!" *(Ultimate activation) - "Yah!" *(On evolution) - "Have you ever seen someone so powerful?" *(Upon summoning) - "I am the invincible Achilles!" *(Upon ascension) - "I am invincible!" Category:Hero Category:Earth